Weapons Can Love
by RomanticZakuXXX
Summary: A tame yaoi fanfic between Zechs and Heero... Basically takes place when Heero travels to Antarctica to pick up his wing gundam (this is based the manga, in which he fights in his own Gundam, not Trowa's Heavy Arms) This is me very first fan fiction so please take it easy on me


**Note: OK guys! This is meh first fanfic so go EZ on me! ^^**  
**This is a Gundam Wing Shonen Ai between Zechs Marquez and Heero Yuy, which takes place when Heero is out of his coma and going to get his gundam back from the Oz base in Antarctica. Enjoy! ^/^**

Heero stepped onto the concrete ground of the Oz Antarctic base, and felt as indifferent as usual. Trowa was with him as well, showing about the same kind of enthusiasm as Heero. They were guided by two Oz security officers through hanger after hangar of Leo mobile suits, with the occasional Aries mobile suit mixed in with the rest.  
"Where's the Gundam?"Heero asked, expertly hiding his impatience. Neither security officers graced him with a response. He glanced at Trowa for a moment, who, was also unresponsive, and continued walking forward.  
They entered one last hanger; the hanger housing the Tallgesse and The Wing Gundam. There were two figures standing before the mobile suits, a man and woman. The woman had short jet black hair folded to hide part of her face. Lieutenant Noin. The man with her was wearing a mask with flowing snow blonde hair. It was the Lightning Baron of Oz, Colonial Zechs Marquez.  
Zechs approached the young Pilots, the security officers breaking off as he did so. Noin followed Zechs closely as he walked toward them.  
"You must be Zechs," Heero said with a slight grin on his face.  
"I am," Zechs replied. He started to bow, but stopped before he really made it official.  
_What a welcome... _Trowa thought sarcastically.  
"I hope you know I only came here to get my mobile suit back," Heero stated. "So don't expect anything in return."  
Noin looked at Heero in Minor disgust. _How rude... _She thought. _I understand we're his enemy, but he could at the very least thank us..._  
"Don't worry," Zechs responded with a sly grin. "You'll get your gundam back. However you'll have to duel me to leave with it."  
"Roger that," Heero grinned.  
_Saw this coming... _Trowa thought. _I knew a duel for pride in mobile suits would eventually head his way... _  
Zechs turned to Noin.  
"Lieutenant, would you mind taking Heero's friend to the observation deck?"  
"We're not friends," Trowa said.  
"Yes sir," Noin responded to Zechs. She turned to Trowa. "this way please"  
Trowa followed Noin out of the hanger, leaving the two rival pilots alone in front of their mobile suits.  
"So are we fighting or what?" Heero asked impatiently.  
"Yes, but before we do I would like to talk in my private quarters if you don't mind..." Zechs glanced at Heero with a rather coy look.  
"Whatever." Heero replied.  
They walked down three hallways. Heero kept track of this in case he needed to make a run for the Wing if somthing wrong. They entered a door opening to one more, long hallway, with decor resembling something you would see in a medieval palace. Velvet walls lined with golden lace in elegant patterns.  
_Not the design I would've chosen, _He thought. _Oz is so tacky..._  
At the end of the hallway was an entrance labeled "Marquez", Zechs's private space. They both entered an elegant room. Again, velvet walls with golden lace. The room had a television, a luxurious bed and a rather extensive wine case.  
"Make your self comfortable," Zechs said to Heero removing his mask-helmet, revealing his sharp, yet soft eye's. He set down his helmet on a nearby coffee table, and collected two wine glasses and poured in a bottle of wine labeled _Soirée Romantique. _He walked over to Heero handed him a glass, which he took.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Heero asked with minor frustration.  
Zechs carefully caressed Heero's chin with his thumb and index finger and placed a soft kiss in his lips. Heero _did_ somewhat respond to this but it felt... _Right..._  
"We're both just weapons, Heero" Zechs whispered heavily into his ear. "But we can love, even if we are just tools of war..."  
Zechs kissed Heero on the neck and slid his stimulating, cold hands up his shirt. Heero whined a bit as his face blushed. They backed up to bed, pinning Heero to the neatly folded sheets. Zechs then began to lick Heero's neck.  
"W-we should get to the mobile suits" Heero moaned. "There expecting a dual between us..."  
"Please, Zechs said "just a little longer..."  
Heero ran is fingers through his pale hair, admiring it, as Zechs started to nestle against his neck. As they continued sharing such an intimate moment Heero began thinking to himself. _How..? How can I fight him now?_


End file.
